You're Going To Miss Me When I'm Gone
by HaveringFool
Summary: Jane decides to marry Casey, and Maura gets fed up with Jane doing stupid stuff, so she goes off to Ethiopia before the wedding. Jane is married, Maura is working with Ian in Ethiopia. Jane is miserable without her best friend. Maura is miserable without hers.
1. Chapter 1

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Stop milling about, and talking about Doctor Isles. We were supposed to head out for dinner, ten minutes ago and you're messing up the itinerary of the day. I don't understand what the fuss about that woman is. She didn't even show up at our wedding."

"She's my best friend Casey. She deserves more fuss than you." Jane mutters the last few words under her breath. Stupid Casey, with this stupid dress. Maura wouldn't have, well she did, but Maura would have been nice enough to coax me into a dress. Not like stupid Casey with his, we are going out for dinner, put on that dress because you're my wife. Wife. Jane kicks at her dresser at that word. Maura had refused to turn up at the wedding, Maura had boarded that stupid plane and left to go to Ian. Stupid stupid stupid. Jane clutched at the dresser, her temper boiling over. It's just work. It's just work. Jane tells herself.

"Are you ready? Stop crabbing about Jane!" Casey snickers to himself.

Crabbing about. Crabbing about? Jane used to laugh at that inside joke, at the shared joke, since Casey once called her a soft shell crab; but now all she is, is ticked and annoyed. Casey with his, we're leaving or I'm leaving and you can just follow. Casey with his, Jane sighs. Maura was right.

"Casey?"

"Yes Jane?"

"Do you want to just, head off to dinner without me? I'm not feeling well."

"You shouldn't have had Chinese food last night then. I'll buy a burger back for you?"

"Thank you," Jane sends a smile.

"You married me, the least I can do is buy you a burger." Casey calls out a reply as he walks out of the house.

"The least you could do is stay in with me, like Maura used to do," Jane mutters under her breath, "Maura…" she rubs at her face, "You're going to miss me when I'm gone," Jane sighs, "How right you are Maura. How right you are."

Jane pours herself a glass of wine.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
Story came to be thanks to a prompt by feltknickers and the summary description is the gist of the prompt.


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor Isles, can it be saved?"

"Of course it can be. It's just a slight gash across your palm and, don't you remember Timmy, what my motto is?"

"You won't say that it's okay unless you know it is," Timmy holds up his hand, with a brave smile.

"I said it'll be okay, didn't I?"

Timmy nods.

"Now, be as brave as –"

"Your best friend Jane?" Timmy lights up. He loves hearing stories about Doctor Isles' best friend. "She tackles like a linebacker!"

"I was going to say like a lion Timmy," Maura masks the tinge of sadness behind a smile, "But yes, she did do that once and," she shows Timmy the bottle of disinfectant, "I'm going to clean the wound now. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready Doctor Isles!" Timmy smiles through clenched teeth and squinted eyes. He feels proud that he didn't scream, but merely winced.

"You have to be careful Timmy, hands are very important. You don't want to hurt them or have scars – and go on. Go out and play with your friends," Maura pats the boy on the head, "Would you kindly turn my sign for me as you go Timmy? I think I'm done for the day," Maura sends a smile.

"The 'do not disturb' sign? Alright," he looks down, "I want to be brave like your best friend though Doctor Isles!" Timmy sends a grin before taking his leave.

"I wish I was brave too Timmy," Maura says to herself as she tidies up her workstation - now with tools to heal and no more stomach contents. "I wish I was brave enough to say it, to stay, instead of leaving. Instead of, just leaving," Maura sighs.

"Jane's happy, she married Casey, she's happy and you're saving lives," Maura forces a smile, "Jane's happy." Maura comforts herself with painful lines. Truth or lies, she wouldn't know; but for Jane, she'd rather like them to be truths.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	3. Chapter 3

"Rizzoli?"

Jane looks up from her desk.

"Have you gotten the test results back?" Cavanaugh asks.

Jane shakes her head, "No Sir, I haven't…" She bites on her lip, she hates going down to the morgue.

"I could go get it?" Frost stands.

Korsak gives a subtle nod.

"I can get it." Jane stands, "I've been getting it myself haven't I?" Jane sends a weak smile. Maura...No one sends them up anymore. I'm Detective Rizzoli, I can get test results. Jane tells herself as she walks towards the door. She sighs, she really hates going down to the morgue.

Frost and Korsak share a head shake. Jane's been keeping to herself since Doctor Isles had gone, and the bullpen's such a quiet edgy place now.

"Jane?" Korsaks calls. "Don't be stubborn, let Frost get it. He needs the exercise," Korsak smiles.

"I sure do!" Frost chimed in and got to his feet. "Paperwork's such a bore," Frost grins.

"If you want to, thanks Frost," Jane sends a small smile and walks back to her desk.

Maura wouldn't like Pike to be touching it. Jane had shrugged and explained when they had asked. Korsak and Frost watch as Jane sat back down, on Doctor Isles' chair.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	4. Chapter 4

"Maura?" Ian calls through the cloth of a door, "May I disturb?"

"Come on in Ian."

"You ended your shift early again today. Are you feeling unwell?"

"No, I'm not unwell. I'm not displaying any symptoms of –"

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Pardon me?"

"You didn't come here for me, or for the needy. You came here to get away from her, didn't you? That friend of yours; the lady whom I had met that night, with the ingrown toenail?"

"I came here to render my assistance Ian. It's a meaningful and purposeful way to send my time - helping." Maura speaks the other words in her mind – and forgetting.

"Why have you been declining my visits then Maura Isles," Ian teases, "But no matter, look what I have?" He reaches for the basket he left at the entrance of the room.

"Toilet rolls," Ian smiles, "And wine."

"We aren't supposed to be drinking on duty Ian," Maura declines both the rolls and the wine, "And you can't steal from the lacking store for a joke anymore Ian."

"It wasn't –" Ian stands, "It wasn't stealing but, I understand," he gently pats Maura's shoulder, "Dinner tonight still Doctor Isles?"

"Just dinner Ian, it's not a date," Maura calls after him.

Maura knows that she should not, but she does. She takes a sip from a bottle that once contained beer - Jane's favourite beer.

Maura fills it with water and she drinks from the bottle - the bottle that once contained beer - Jane's favourite beer.

* * *

**A/N**: Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	5. Chapter 5

"Will you stop it Ma? Stop relabeling my stuff."

"I will, if you will."

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Exactly Jane! You had to go and marry Charles, causing Maura to go and I lose two daughters in a day because you hardly ever come over for dinner now, and Maura, Maura's gone to Ethiopia. Aren't you going to do anything about it? Doctor Becker –"

"Ma! Maura and I aren't couple! Casey's my –"

"Charles."

"Look Ma, if you aren't even going to call him by his name, how do you expect him to –"

"He doesn't deserve you Jane."

"So you say now that we're married. Where's the objection on the wedding day Ma? From you, from Frankie, or even Tommy? No one said anything but now everyone's being all, you shouldn't have married Casey, you should be marrying Maura. Maura's the one I love. Maura's the one I should be marrying, not Casey and –" Jane stops to look at Angela. "What now?"

"I don't remember dropping you on the head too when you were child."

"What? What has that got to – Oh," Jane turns around to look away, "Really? Really? I said that." Jane says more to herself than to Angela.

"I can get Cavanaugh to clear you for leave Janie," Angela sends Jane a triumphant smirk.

"You and my boss Ma, that's just," Jane rolls her eyes, "But fine. Clear me for leave," Jane takes her keys, "Immediate leave."

"I want a doctor-in-law back in my family Jane!" Angela yells after a running Jane.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	6. Chapter 6

"Window seat or aisle?"

"Isles?"

"No Ma'am, a seat along the aisle or by the window?"

"Just any seat will do."

"Aisle then, since you're so edgy."

"Thank you, and is there a department store around here?"

"In the airport Ma'am? No, but there's this little store around the corner there," she points.

"Alright, thank you!" Jane takes her ticket and heads to the store. In her haste, she had brought nothing along.

Maura might not even want me there. A worry creeps into Jane's mind.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	7. Chapter 7

"Doctor Isles?"

"Timmy?"

"Since you're off work today Doctor Isles, do you want to play with us now?"

"Sorry Timmy, I'm not really good company to play with…"

"But…" Timmy looks behind him.

The little girl behind Timmy steps forward and she shouts, "Doctor Isles! Doctor Isles!"

Maura sends an apologetic smile to the pair of grinning faces standing at her door. "I'm really no fun to play with. I'm sorry."

"But Doctor Isles…" The little girl with a ponytail tugs at Maura's sleeve.

Maura smiles, the little girl with the ponytail, the little girl named Susie, like Susie Senior Criminalist Chang.

Maura shakes her head, shaking away memories of the place she had left. "I'm really sorry Susie, but I'm no fun."

"She says that you are," Timmy pipes up, sulking behind Susie.

"Who says that I am?"

"Jane."

"Jane?"

"She said, go ask Doctor Isles to come and play. She's great fun, Doctor Isles. She makes T.J. laugh," Timmy explains.

"What are you talking about Timmy? I've never said that about Jane and, Jane…Jane isn't…here…"

"But she is! She is Doctor Isles!" Susie tugs at Maura's coat.

"She really is here Doctor Isles. She said that she's Jane Rizzoli. That lady standing at the nurse's desk; we heard her screaming at the nurse, asking for Doctor Isles," Timmy explains again.

"Hair messy, voice loud! Jane lady asking for Doctor Isles!" Susie grins and holds Maura's hand, "Come play Doctor Isles!"

"That's not possible Timmy, and there's no Jane lady Susie. I'm sorry children, I'm busy. I'll tell you more stories another day but, I really am no fun and I must work now. I'm sorry Timmy. I'm sorry Susie," Maura gently takes back her hand.

"But Doc –"

Timmy interrupts Susie and whispers into her ear.

Susie nods. Timmy looks back up, "We'll go now, but, more stories Doctor Isles?" Timmy asks with a smile.

"I'll tell you both more stories, another day. Thank you Timmy, thank you Susie," Maura smiles and turns her attention back to her desk.  
To the painting she had spent five hundred dollars on – the painting by Angela of the Rizzoli's backyard.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	8. Chapter 8

Jane stands. She walks around the nurse's desk, with the nurse glaring at her between intervals. Jane glares back. She's sorry that she shouted and she's sorry that her badge had no authority here. Out of spite of course, Jane grumbles, not letting me know if Maura's here. Thank goodness for those two, Jane thinks, the two children, saying that they know where Doctor Isles is.

"Jane lady?"

"Hi! Susie," Jane smiles, "Is Doctor Isles in? Does she want to see me?"

Susie shakes her head. Timmy looks at Jane.

"She doesn't? Did you tell her that I'm here? That –"

"Are you really her best friend?" Timmy asks.

"Of cour –" Jane starts to say, "Of course, she's my best friend Timmy. Maura's my best friend," Jane says instead. Maura might no longer think the same.

"Do you have stories of her too? Doctor Isles tells us stories of you."

"She tells stories of me?"

"She tells us stories of you to stop us from crying. When Susie had this really bad snake bite –"

"Big, big snake!" Susie interjects.

"Yes Susie, big snake," Timmy holds her hand, "She got bitten so, I took her here to the hospital and Doctor Isles brought us to her room, she looked at Susie's arm and at first Doctor Isles looked scared but, she didn't next. She said that Susie's going to be okay, and that she won't tell us it won't be okay unless she knows it is. Susie wouldn't stop crying, so Doctor Isles told us a story of her best friend, of how her best friend makes her feel safe, makes her stop crying, and once, there were snakes in your car, but you made sure that she stood very far before you checked," Timmy smiles, "Even though you were scared too. But that's why you're brave, because you checked even though you could have asked Doctor Isles to check. Susie stopped crying after that, and she said that Doctor Isles is her hero, because she has such a brave best friend and Susie wants one too –"

"I have Timmy!" Susie hugs him. Timmy blushes.

"Yes Susie, you have me, and I want to be brave for you like Jane is for Doctor Isles," Timmy returns the hug before looking back up, "Are you going to be brave too for Doctor Isles?"

"Are you going to too Jane lady?" Susie asks.

"There aren't any snakes here are there? Jane jokes; avoiding an answer to a question she daren't answer. She let Maura go. Where's the bravery in that.

"No snakes, Doctor Isles says it's safe," Susie smiles.

"Doctor Isles looks sadder now. She used to tell us stories about you. Every day when we came, we got a story. Even when we had nothing for her to do, Susie would ask or I would ask, and Doctor Isles would tell us stories but, she doesn't tell anymore now. No more new ones at least," Timmy says, not taking his eyes off Jane.

"Isn't there a Doctor Ian here? Isn't he making Doctor Isles happy?" Jane asks, with a nameless feeling brewing in her.

"Different smiles!" Susie answers.

"Different smiles?" Jane asks.

"Doctor Isles smiles like this with Doctor Ian," Susie smiles, "But like this," she smiles a different smile, a wider smile, "When she tells us stories about Jane! About you Jane lady!"

Jane laughs, "Really? She does, does she?"

"We can show you to her room," Timmy offers his hand, "Doctor Isles doesn't want to play but she never leaves her room. So, we can take you to her instead!" He smiles. "Only if you'll be brave for Doctor Isles, okay?"

"Be brave for Doctor Isles?" Jane smiles and takes his hand. "I can do that."

"Be best friends!" Susie hops as she pulls Jane along.

"For a whole life time," Jane says to herself.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	9. Chapter 9

"Doctor Isles?" Timmy calls.

"Timmy?"

"Susie too Doctor Isles!"

Maura smiles as she wipes at her nose. Her two most frequent visitors. "I really can't play children, I'm sorry."

"We don't want to play Doctor Isles, we just want to show you something. May we?" Timmy asks.

Maura checks herself and walks to the door. "Alright children, what is –"

Jane.  
Maura takes in Jane. Jane is standing there.

Jane stands there.  
Jane stands and takes Maura in.

Maura isn't saying anything.

No one is.

Susie looks up at Doctor Isles and Jane lady, not saying anything. Best friends hold hands, Susie thinks, because Timmy is holding hers.

Susie lets go of Timmy's hand. She takes Doctor Isles' hand, and Jane lady's hand; she makes them touch – their hands.

They touch - their hands.  
They hold onto each other's hands.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	10. Chapter 10

"You're here," Maura smiles, "Jane, you're –" Maura's smile falls, she had felt Jane's ring. Maura lets go of Jane's hand.

Jane holds tighter onto Maura's hand, "I am, Maura, I am."

"You are," Maura pulls back her hand, "Welcome then, to Ethiopia." Maura keeps her hand in her pocket; taking comfort in a worn out token she keeps in the pockets of her pants; a habit she had unconsciously developed. "Honeymoon trip Jane?"

"Maura," Jane reaches out to take Maura in her arms. Maura steps back.

"Timmy, Susie, I'm sorry for not believing you. Jane is here," Maura sends them a smile, before looking back at Jane, "But she won't be staying long." Maura straightens her clothes, "I'll see you both tomorrow? I have work to do, and Jane can play with you if she wants to but, I'm not to be disturbed," Maura points at the sign. "I'm sorry children." Maura sends an apologetic smile.

"It's okay Doctor Isles, we understand, we'll come back tomorrow Doctor Isles," Timmy smiles and gives Maura a hug.

Susie does the same, "Tomorrow Doctor Isles!" She grins.

Maura nods and re-enters her room. Leaving Timmy, Susie, and Jane, standing, outside; blocked off by a cloth door.

"Come on Susie," Timmy takes Susie's hand, "Bye Jane."

"Bye bye Jane lady," Susie waves.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	11. Chapter 11

"Wait." Jane manages.

Timmy stops, Susie does too.

Maura pauses too, in her room; hidden by a cloth, concealed by a cloth of a door.

"You made Doctor Isles angry, we don't like you anymore," Timmy says, pointedly.

"Not best friends," Susie shakes her head.

Jane sighs, "I'm stupid, I was stupid. I did stupid things Maura," Jane says to the cloth, knowing that Maura can hear her, "Maura I'm sorry. You were right, they are right," Jane looks to the children, "I'm not your best friend, I'm not a good friend. I am stupid, I married the wrong person but Maura, please. I miss you. Please give me a chance," Jane pleads.

Maura steps past the cloth door, "What do you want Jane? You're a married woman now."

"No, I'm not."

"Your ring…"

"Maura, look at me…"

Maura does. She sees before her, a woman carrying nothing but a backpack – covered in grime; bag and person, alike.

"I haven't bathed in two days, I've got nothing but this backpack with a change of clothes and a toothbrush, all bought at the airport," Jane chances a step closer to Maura.

Maura doesn't step back.

"I had to get the ring off at the airport, and I did. I did Maura," Jane reaches into her pocket, and she hands both her phone and a ring to Maura, "This is Casey's ring and in the phone, there's a text from Casey agreeing to divorce me," Jane points at the phone, "Read it. The password is your birth date and," Jane smiles and rolls her eyes, "Don't look at me like that Maura, yes, it's your birth date," Jane points next at the ring on her hand. "This ring, is one of yours, don't you remember? That night when you went to charge your electronic toothbrush at my house, you left a ring at the sink, and the toothbrushes were all, not electronic after all."

"You mean that pizza night and, you stole my ring Jane?"

"You stole my bottle caps," Jane smiles as she retorts.

Maura blushes and reaches into her own pocket, "Yes, I did," she takes out two strung together bottle caps, "The barkeeper said..."

"Our first beer together. I asked him to save them for me," Jane smiles, "But you claimed them first."

"No more angry? Results Timmy! Best friends now!" Susie hops in between them, jumping with glee.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
This was how it ended on Tumblr, and so it ends too here. I had the opportunity then to use a stamp or image - because note the choice of character name;)  
Plus, the idea I was going for was, that I've placed enough little symbols to show that they care for each other, so couple that with the part of me that was lazy to actually type through everything they ought to go through next - that'll be messy - this story ends here. I hope that it's alright~  
Also, the line: "nothing but a backpack with a change of clothes and a toothbrush she bought at the airport" is from feltknickers as part of the prompt, so I weaved most of the words in.  
Thank you, for the time=)  
**New A/N: **Marriages are something special, which I know I sort of had dissolved in a simple sentence, so, I'm just adding a note to say, this is a really, rizzles - Jane and Maura - biased piece of fanfic so...hmm...pardon my laziness, to work through certain issues that ought to be worked through. Maybe one day I will, but, not right now. Apologies.  
**Another new A/N: **I split a chapter in two, so, it looks like there's a new chapter but there isn't. Apologies for the edit - but it sounds nicer now (to me at least).


End file.
